Se Debe Aprovechar!
Se Debe Aprovechar! (Mientras podamos aprovechar en España y Make The Most of It en Estados Unidos) es una canción interpretada por Gumball y Darwin en el episodio "Los Niños". Letra |-| Letra en Español = A'm'b'o's':' Si podemos disfrutar! A'm'b'o's':' De ser niños y gozar! A'm'b'o's':' Mientras todavía hay tiempo! A'm'b'o's':' Se debe aprovechar! Gumball: Por calles vagar, y basura arrojar! Gumball: Nos creen rufianes y al policía llamarán! Larry: Policía! Gumball: Vamonos pues ese espacio es comunal! Gumball: No ensuciamos nada, solo era ociosidad! Gumball: Traje y corbata, usar jamás! Gumball: Me visto así sin ver, y me veo genial! Louie: Creo que te hicieron un transplante de pierna con una salchicha. Gumball: A si pues tu ahh... Gumball: Y si no tengo respuestas, me echare a llorar! A'm'b'o's':' Si podemos disfrutar! A'm'b'o's':' De ser niños y gozar! A'm'b'o's':' Mientras todavía hay tiempo! A'm'b'o's':' Se debe aprovechar! Gumball: '' Como dulces por ciento, soy rollizo, y me aman!'' Gumball: Gordura infantil, mi madre así le llama! Gumball: No me importa que las calorías la cantidad! Gumball: Un niño así es, con metabolismo excepcional! Gumball: ve más! Darwin: Que no te han dicho que la caries es fatal? Gumball: Que importa si se caen, dientes nuevos me saldrán! Darwin: tu obsequio es un botín, pues soy pequeñín, no se ni quien los trae, todo es para mi! Gumball: No sabemos, nos da igual, cuanto gastár! Gumball: Y lo que comer nos gusta, tomamos y ya! Gumball: Durante tu niñez, todo es como mágia! Gumball: La vida después la veras complicada! A'm'b'o's':' Si podemos disfrutar! A'm'b'o's':' De ser niños y gozar! A'm'b'o's':' Mientras todavía hay tiempo! A'm'b'o's':' Se debe aprovechar! Gumball: No hay que preocuparse, ni empleos tener! Gumball: El día haraganear lo podemos hacer! A'm'b'o's':' No hay angustica, carreras completar! A'm'b'o's':' Pues no las tenemos, ni deudas que pagar! A'm'b'o's':' Tiempo hay de sobra, que malgastar! Bola de Periódico: Que hora es? A'm'b'o's':' De descansar! C'o'n's't'r'u'c't'o'r':' Que creen que están haciendo? Gumball: Disfrutando de no tener trabajo. C'o'n's't'r'u'c't'o'r':' Pues no pueden estar aquí! Gumball: Por? Nuestra libertad hiere tus sentimientos adultos? C'o'n's't'r'u'c't'o'r':' No niños, se tienen que mover porque... (A Gumball y Darwin le caen tierra encima) Gumball: Si eres niño es bueno, hasta enfermar! Gumball: Te mimarán, y a la escuela no asistirás! Gumball: Solo ver la tele, sin nada hacer! Gumball: Y si alguien viene a ver, solo tienes que toser! Richard: Te sientes bien? Gumball: (Tose) Richard: Aww! Richard abraza a Gumball, en donde Gumball sonrie con una cara demoniaca. Gumball: Mi culpa no es, si actuó como tonto! Gumball: Lo que quiera hago así, creo que es gracioso! A'm'b'o's':' Nada hay que explicar, imaginación tenemos! A'm'b'o's':' Poniéndola en acción, escaparnos lograremos! A'm'b'o's':' Porque un niño tendrá, mil cosas que soñar! A'm'b'o's':' Ser un dentista ninja, o un mago polícial! A'm'b'o's':' O pelear con un lagarto, con un multi espadín! A'm'b'o's':' Ser en todo el mejor, y ganar premios sin fin! A'm'b'o's':' Un castillo submarino, hipocampos cristalinos! A'm'b'o's':' Y con artefactos láser, rescatar seres marinos! A'm'b'o's':' El universo ver, ser pirata espacial! A'm'b'o's':' Volver atras, y patinar con troglododitas! A'm'b'o's':' Que nos importan el futuro y la enseñanza! A'm'b'o's':' Con super armas y robots, lo qué se sabe alcanza! Gumball: Y me basta con soñar, que gran vaquero puedo ser! Darwin: Y a mi si imagino, que el más fuerte puedo yo (Voz Madura) ser! La canción para un momento. A'm'b'o's':' Si podemos (Voz Madura) disfrutar! A'm'b'o's':' De ser niños (Voz Madura) y gozar! A'm'b'o's':' Mientras todavía (Voz Madura) hay tiempo! A'm'b'o's':' Se debe (Voz Madura) aprovechar! Gumball: Hay que intentar de nuevo. Ambos empiezan a cantar con la voz más grave. A'm'b'o's':' Si podemos disfrutar! A'm'b'o's':' De ser niños y gozar! A'm'b'o's':' Mientras todavía hay tiempo! A'm'b'o's':' Se debe aprovechar! Billy: Madre, que están haciendo esos dos enanos? Madre de Billy: Creo que están fingiendo ser jóvenes y buena onda querido. A'm'b'o's':' Ehh!? |-| Letra en Castellano = A'm'b'o's':' ¡Hoy queremos disfrutar. A'm'b'o's':' ¡Vamos a desparramar A'm'b'o's':' '¡Vamos a ir a tope mientras...'' A'm'b'o's':' ...podamos aprovechar! Gumball: Salimos por ahí al centro a vaguear. Gumball: La peña nos mira mal y a la poli llama ya. Larry: ¡Policía! Gumball: Pero no nos pasa ná porque aquí hay libertad. Gumball: Solo estamos vagueando sin a nadie molestar. Gumball: No llevo traje ni corbata ejemplar. Gumball: Me visto sin mirar y estoy de alucinar. Louie: Parece que te han hecho un transplante de piernas de un perro salsicha. Gumball: ¿Ah sí? Pues usted... Gumball: Y cuando no tengo respuestas siempre puedo llorar. A'm'b'o's':' ¡Hoy queremos disfrutar. A'm'b'o's':' ¡Vamos a desparramar A'm'b'o's':' '¡Vamos a ir a tope mientras...'' A'm'b'o's':' ...podamos aprovechar! Gumball: Puedo comer chuches y estar ben regordete. Gumball: Soy como un bebote y a mamá le mola un pasote. Gumball: Y paso de agobiarme por lo que he comido. Gumball: ¡Tengo el metabolismo todo medio ido! Gumball: Demasiado. Darwin: ¿Nunca te preocupan las caries de tus dientes? Gumball: Da igual si se te caen, ¡unos nuevos me saldrán! Darwin: Me regalan mogollón, porque yo muy mono soy. Tanto regalo, ¿de dónde vendrá? Gumball: No nos preocupa no llegar a fin de mes. Gumball: Metemos al carrito lo que nos gusta comer. Gumball: Porque cuando un crío eres todo es harmonía. Gumball: No los sabes todavía, pero la vida es agonía.! A'm'b'o's':' ¡Hoy queremos disfrutar. A'm'b'o's':' ¡Vamos a desparramar A'm'b'o's':' '¡Vamos a ir a tope mientras...'' A'm'b'o's':' ...podamos aprovechar! Gumball: No nos preocupamos porque no trabajamos. Gumball: Estamos todo el día tirados como pasmados. A'm'b'o's':' No nos agobiamos por currículums o casas. A'm'b'o's':' No tenemos de eso, nuestras cosas son escasas. A'm'b'o's':' Tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos perder. Bola de Periódico: ¿Qué hora es? A'm'b'o's':' ¡Es hora de vaguear! C'o'n's't'r'u'c't'o'r':' ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? Gumball: Disfrutar de no tener trabajo. C'o'n's't'r'u'c't'o'r':' Pues aquí no podéis estar. Gumball: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ver nuestra libertad ofende tus sentimientos de adulto? C'o'n's't'r'u'c't'o'r':' No, chaval, tenéis que apartaros porque... (A Gumball y Darwin le caen tierra encima) Gumball: Cuando eres niño, estar enfermo mola. Gumball: Mamá te da abracitos y te deja a tu bola. Gumball: Te quedas viendo tele todo el día sin parar. Gumball: Y si alguien te pregunta, sueltas una tos. Richard: ¿Estás bien? Gumball: Ehe, ehe. Richard: ¡Oh! Richard abraza a Gumball, y éste hace una cara demoníaca. Gumball: ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de hacer muchas tonterías! Gumball: Pero consigo el plan y es que tú te rías. A'm'b'o's':' No necesito excusas, tengo imaginación. A'm'b'o's':' Y la uso ahora mismo para escapar de la situación. A'm'b'o's':' Porque cuando eres niño sueñas un montón. A'm'b'o's':' Como ser dntista ninja o un mago poli con bastón. A'm'b'o's':' Podemos luchar contra un "tiburosodrilo", A'm'b'o's':' ser el mejor y estar super tranquilo. A'm'b'o's':' Un castillo submarino con caballo cristalino. A'm'b'o's':' Y salvar a las sirenas con pistolas de oro llenas. A'm'b'o's':' Saquear el universo en nuestra nave espacial. A'm'b'o's':' Enseñar a patinar. A'm'b'o's':' No te preocupes del futuro ni de la universidad. A'm'b'o's':' Con robots y los poderes subirá la calidad. Gumball: Y soñar que puedo ser un vaquero del oeste. Darwin: Y seguir esperando a que alguien me contest... (voz madura) ...e. La canción para un momento. A'm'b'o's':' Hoy queremos disfrut... (voz madura) ...ar! A'm'b'o's':' Vamos a desparra... (voz madura) ..mar! A'm'b'o's':' Vamos a ir a tope (voz madura) mientras... A'm'b'o's':' ...podamos aprove... (voz madura) ...char! Gumball: Venga, vamos a repetir. Ambos empiezan a cantar con la voz más grave. A'm'b'o's':' Hoy queremos disfrutar. A'm'b'o's':' Vamos a desparramar. A'm'b'o's':' Vamos a ir a tope mientras... A'm'b'o's':' ...podamos aprovechar. Billy: ¿Madre, ¿qué hacen esos dos hombres bajitos? Madre de Billy: Me parece que fingen que siguen siendo jóvenes y guays. A'm'b'o's':' ¿!Ehh!? |-| Letra en Inglés = A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while we can! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while we're kids! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while there's still time! A'm'b'o's':' To make the most of it! Gumball: We go around the block, and we loiter by the mall! Gumball: The people think we're thugs, so they give the cops a call! Larry: Police! Gumball: But we can get away with it 'cuz it's a public space! Gumball: Turns out we weren't loitering, just standing in one place! Gumball: I don't wear a suit or a stupid tie! Gumball: I dress with my eyes closed and I still look fly! Louie: It looks like you got a leg transplant from a wiener dog. Gumball: Yeah well you ahh... Gumball: And when I don't have a comeback I can always cry! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while we can! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while we're kids! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while there's still time! A'm'b'o's':' To make the most of it! Gumball: I'm allowed to eat candy, it's okay to be chubby! Gumball: It's called baby fat, that's how my momma likes me! Gumball: I don't need to worry about the calories I ate! Gumball: Cuz I'm just a kid with a crazy metabolic rate! Gumball: Too far! Darwin: Don't you ever worry about the cavities in your teeth? Gumball: Who cares if these fall out, I've got new ones underneath! Darwin: I'm getting tonnes of loot, 'cuz I look so cute!, Where are these presents from? It just doesn't compute! Gumball: We don't have to worry about makin' ends meet! Gumball: We just throw things in the buggy that we like to eat! Gumball: Cuz when you're still a kid, everything is magic! Gumball: You don't know it yet, life can get pretty tragic! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while we can! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while we're kids! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while there's still time! A'm'b'o's':' To make the most of it! Gumball: We don't have to worry, 'cuz we don't have jobs! Gumball: We can sit around all day and hang out just like slobs! A'm'b'o's':' We don't freak out about resumes or skills! A'm'b'o's':' Cuz we don't have either, we got no bills! A'm'b'o's':' We got all the time that we wanna kill! Bola de Periódico: What time is it? A'm'b'o's':' It's time to chill! C'o'n's't'r'u'c't'o'r':' What do you think you're doing? Gumball: Just enjoying not having a job. C'o'n's't'r'u'c't'o'r':' Well, you can't stay here! Gumball: Why? Does the sight of freedom hurt your adult feelings? C'o'n's't'r'u'c't'o'r':' No, kid! You're gonna have to move, because... (A Gumball y Darwin le caen tierra encima) Gumball: When you're still a kid, being sick is cool! Gumball: Mom gives you hugs, and you don't have to go to school! Gumball: Stay at home, watch TV, all day slackin' off! Gumball: If someone checks on you, just give them a little cough! Richard: Are you alright? Gumball: (Tose) Richard: Aww! Richard abraza a Gumball, en donde Gumball sonrie con una cara demoniaca. Gumball: It's not my fault if I behave like a dummy! Gumball: I do a lot of stupid things, 'cos I find it funny! A'm'b'o's':' We don't need an excuse, 'cuz we've got imagination! A'm'b'o's':' We're using it right now to escape the situation! A'm'b'o's':' Because when you're a kid, you dream of many things! A'm'b'o's':' Like being a Ninja Dentist, or a Wizard Cop with wings! A'm'b'o's':' We could fight a shark-bear-gator with a sword made of swords! A'm'b'o's':' Be the best at everything and win awesomeness awards! A'm'b'o's':' See an underwater castle with a seahorse made of crystal! A'm'b'o's':' Saving mermaids from sharkpeople using golden laser pistols! A'm'b'o's':' Plunder the universe in our pirate spaceship! A'm'b'o's':' Go back in time to teach cavemen how to kick-flip! A'm'b'o's':' Don't need to worry about our future plans for college! A'm'b'o's':' Super powers, robot arms, that's a substitute for knowledge! Gumball: It's okay for me to dream that I'm a cowboy from the west! Darwin: And for me to keep hopin' that there's still a chance to grow a (Voz Madura) chest! La canción para un momento. A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while we (Voz Madura) can! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while we're (Voz Madura) kids! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while (Voz Madura) there's still time! A'm'b'o's':' To make the most of (Voz Madura) it! Gumball: Okay, let's do that once more. Ambos empiezan a cantar con la voz más grave. A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while we can! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while we're kids! A'm'b'o's':' We enjoy it while there's still time! A'm'b'o's':' To make the most of it! Billy: Mother, what are those two short men doing? Madre de Billy: I believe that they're still trying to uncool themselves. A'm'b'o's':' Ehh!? Videos El Rap De Los Niños El Increible Mundo de Gumball Make The Most of It Subtitle - Rap song by Gumball & Darwin Watterson Curiosidades *En Latinoamérica, el doblaje de Gumball y Darwin en esta canción son de Luis Leonardo Suárez y Héctor Emmanuel Gómez. **Es la ultima canción cantada por Logan Grove y Kwesi Boakye en el doblaje original. (U.S) *La animación del coro fue hecha por Crcr Collective. *Esta es la canción más larga de la serie, durando 3 minutos y 6 segundos. *Fragmentos de la canción están inspirados en un vídeo de Youtube llamado "George Washington". Ver También Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gumball Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Darwin